Princess
by vamplight22
Summary: Ryoma's friend comes back from America, oh the surprises await! A lot of craziness!
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises**

_I don't own prince of tennis and, unfortunately, never will!_

"Finally I made it! Hello Japan, welcome your new princess! Ruby Fiera!" I exclaimed while walking off the plane. People around me gave me weird looks. I just shrugged and kept walking. I had other things on my mind like, finding my house, and finding my school that I will be starting soon.

School has already started but since I had to move from America to Japan in such short notice, I will be attending Seishun Gakuen. I heard that it is a great school and the tennis team is awesome. I cant wait! But first I need to find my house, since mother is still on business.

FINALLY! After 2 hours of searching for that house, I finally bother to ask someone where the stupid address is! And it was right in front of me the whole friggin' time…

Anyway since I finally made it, I ran to my room with my luggage and started putting stuff into my room. I had to hurry since I wanted to get to Seishun before everyone leaves. I want to tour the school.

I quickly threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and some converse and ran out of the door. I kept running until I got to the school. it was big, it was awesome, it looked haunted. Sorry had to say it. With that huge clock in the front and it looked like a castle. I'm sure no one else thinks about it like I do.

So I just kept walking around. Until I found the tennis courts. What an interesting discovery. I walked up to 3 boys and they saw me and gave me a look that read "who are you and why are you here?"

"Hi my name is Ruby, I'm going to be attending this school so thought I would come check it out," I said. Then the guy in the middle with the orange colored hair came up to me.

"My name is Horio and I have had 2 years of tennis experience!" he exclaims, probably thinking that means something. I giggle at this.

"Hi I'm Kachiro please don't mind him he's always like that," this kid looked kind of cute, he looked innocent. I gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"And I'm Katsuo, it's a pleasure meet you," this kid is also innocent and I cant help smiling at him.

"Its great to meet all of you," I sat happily. Then I notice some people playing tennis. And they were awesome! "Whoa, who are they?" I ask. They all smile and begin explaining.

"Over there in court A is Fuji Syuuske, the tennis prodigy and playing doubles with him is Kawamura Takashi he's really shy, but when he picks up a racket he goes into "burning" mode," Kachiro explains to me, I nod staring.

"Playing against them is the Golden Pair, Eiji Kikumaru he's doing his acrobatic play, and his partner Oishi Shuichiro he's the vice captain," Kachiro told me, once again I nodded watching Eiji doing his flips and jumps, I couldn't help but smile.

"In block C its Momoshiro Takeshi he's a power player and depends on his power, then he's playing the captain of the team, Tezuka Kunimitsu he's famous for his Shiki Drop Shot, and the Tezuka Zone," Horio again explained. I have heard about Tezuka and how he is very popular, I have also heard that he injured his shoulder recently and I don't know of that true or not, but damn!

"Over there, in block B are Kaidoh Kaoru but Momo calls him the Viper since he acts like a snake, and he's playing Inui Sadaharu, his tennis is based on data, he watches you and finds out how you play, then uses it against you," Kachiro smiles looking at the tennis players. "They are our Seigaku regulars."

I smile at him since he seemed so proud of that team, I couldn't help it. But then I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Echizen! Your late!" I heard Momo cry. Tezuka and the others stopped what they were doing and made their way over to the kid that wore a white cap that covered his eyes and he was the shortest of them all.

"Echizen?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's our super rookie, Echizen Ryoma, he's only a freshman, but he made the regulars anyway, he's amazing," Katsuo gave a cheeky smile. I couldn't speak I kept staring.

"Ryoma? Ryoma. Ryoma!" this caught the freshman by surprise.

_**No one's POV**_

Ryoma heard someone call his name and the voice sounded so familiar. He looked at the direction the voice called. His eyes widened. The regulars saw her but they were confused, thinking it was just another fan girl.

But the girl ran right into Ryoma and gave him a heartfelt hug. The thing that surprised the regulars the most, even Tezuka was surprised, Ryoma hugged back. The girl had long red hair and red eyes that shined and blazed like fire.

"I missed you so much Ryoma," she whispered. The regulars heard and the response was shocking.

"I missed you too, Ruby," he also whispered probably hoping no one would hear. But the regulars did hear and they started giving each other looks that said, "what the hell is going on?"

Finally Ryoma and Ruby separated but they were still close to each other.

"So, how's the old man?" she asks. Ryoma gives her a dull look. She giggled. "Well that's still the same as ever," she smiled. Ryoma almost smiled, ALMOST. But it turned into a smirk. But the regulars still saw it, they see everything.

"what exactly are you doing in Japan, Ruby?" Ryoma asks.

"Mom went off overseas again, and she thought that I was lonely at home in America, so she decided to let me come here, thinking I would have better luck. I never thought I would see you again, ever since you left things have been weird," Ruby smiles.

"Oh Echizen she must be a friend of yours from America!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yep!" the girl giggled.

"Echizen, I didn't know you could make friends on your own," Fuji gave a smile, but behind it was a very twisted and sadistic kind of humor.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma smirked.

"Ryoma, you've been keeping your cocky and arrogant attitude around others, I see," Ruby smiled as Ryoma gave her a blank stare.

"So?" he asked. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

"You should be more open with people," she says acting like his mother.

"I am, with you," Ryoma flicks Ruby's nose.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Ruby pouts. Ryoma smirks. The regulars just keep staring at the two thinking how could this be the Echizen that doesn't open up to anyone and then this girl comes and he's hugging and smiling and flicking her nose!

"Oh!" Ruby looks over at the regulars and smiles. "By the way, my name is Ruby Fiera, I'll be attending this school starting tomorrow, I already know all of you so there is no need for introductions." they all nod. "So, you guys were in the middle of practice right?" she asks and the regulars all then start running back to where they were, but Ryoma had to run laps for being late.

Then when they were done with matches, they had to run laps, for Ryoma, he had to do it again. Only this time Inui brought out his special Inui Juice. And it was GREEN! What kind of drink is green and BUBBLING! WTF!

Ruby stared at the glass wondering how it doesn't disintegrate…

They all had to run 10 laps in 50 seconds. And I mean all, including the freshman, but Ryoma is a regular and a freshman so he would have had to do it anyway. I stood next to Inui and a woman who I soon learned was the couch, Ryuzaki-sensei.

The freshman were the first to drop out and had to drink that frightening drink. And when they did, it was a terrible sight. They all dropped one by one to the ground unconscious. Ruby's eyes widened at the sight.

_**Ruby's POV**_

All the freshman and non-regulars dropped out soon, and the one's who were left were the regulars. They all didn't want to lose. Heck I wouldn't have wanted to lose either, that drink is… honestly amazing. Its only a drink yet so fearful.

The regulars were on their last lap, 10 seconds left. They all rounded the corner, neck and neck. And they all passed the finish line together. They collapsed on the ground breathing heavily, but Tezuka and Fuji stayed where they were. Tezuka was stone faced, while Fuji was smiling, his eyes closed. Hey his eyes are always closed want to see his eyes.

Inui looked sort of sad that no one lost. I guess he really wanted someone to drink the juice.

"Ne, Inui what kind of juice is this?" Fuji asked.

"Grass Tea Juice," he answered. I looked at him and wondered why he gave it such a weird name. but still never in my life wanted to drink it. But what happened next surprised me to no end. Fuji took the glass and drank all of the contents in one swing. He set the glass down and smiled. I kept waiting for him to pass out.

"Saa… that was very refreshing Inui," Fuji said in a calm voice. I eyed the juice carefully.

"Do you mind if I try it?" I asked. So many people were taken back by my question. Even Tezuka looked at me like I was insane. But Ryoma just glanced at me, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sure," was Inui's reply. I smile at him and walk up to the glass. I grip it tight and bring it to my lips and chug it down. I know its weird for me to do this, and I may be risking my life here, but I love trying new things! And this is as new as they come!

I put the glass down and wait. Everyone was waiting. I could feel the tense aura in the air. And I couldn't help it, I just had to. I clutched my stomach and collapsed to the ground in "pain."

Everyone's eyes widened as I screamed out in agony. They were now rushing to my side. I made myself look like I was going to barf, and clutched my stomach like something was going to pop out.

"Ahh! She's dying!! Oishi what are we going to do!?!?! Nya!" I heard Eiji yell out in panic. Oishi was acting like a worried mother, who lost her child. Tezuka had a serious look and he didn't know what to do. Momo and Kaidoh were trying not to panic but their faces went pale in terror. Inui was going crazy and looking around for something, probably trying to find some sort of way to help me. And Fuji, his eyes were open staring at me in shock.

At that moment I jumped up onto my feet satisfied. And then started laughing uncontrollably. I had tears in my eyes from laughing. Which earned me some very confused stares. Except from one person, who knew me better then anyone, he knew it was all fake. So I let him explain, while I tried to stop laughing, and failed miserably.

"Ruby had ways for getting what she wants, and ways of entertaining herself when she's bored. I'm pretty sure that she wasn't bored, so there must be something that she wanted and got," Ryoma explained. The regulars looked at each other still confused. Finally I could breath, and speak.

"I wanted to see Fuji-sempai's eyes, I couldn't resist having a little fun in the process," I shrugged. The regulars then turned to Fuji, who had his eyes open and blinked once. I smiled at him. "By the way, you have beautiful eyes," I laughed.

Then I turned to Ryoma who just sighed. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh by the way, Ryoma, I want to come over today. I want to see the old man and say hi to Rinko and Nanako-san," I smile at the memories that came back into my head after saying their names. Ryoma just nodded.

"Practice is over, you can come with me," Ryoma said taking his stuff.

"Ok, plus I want sleepover if your parents let me, they used to so I don't know what they will say now, but I cant wait to see the old man's face when I walk through that door, and then I could finally get him back after all of those times terrible times!" my smile grows wider.

_**No one's POV**_

One; the regulars were wondering how Ruby wasn't affected by the juice.

Two; they were thinking how Ryoma easily agreed to letting her sleepover!

Three; they were afraid by her smile, and soon she laughed like and evil professor that just found the way to world domination.

And four; they reminded her too much of Fuji!

The regulars looked at their sadistic tensai who was just smiling, the sadistic smile of his. They shivered. Ryoma just sighed, as if this was an everyday thing to him.

"Alright then we'll stop by your place first so you could get your stuff, then we'll go to my place," Ryoma said.

"Kay!" Ruby exclaimed returning back to her happy state. It was as if her evil side never event showed. She followed Ryoma into the club room where he would change. Then the regulars panicked. She wasn't supposed to go in there! She's a girl! that's where guys change!

They quickly ran in to find Ryoma taking off his shirt, while Ruby was talking about some things in America that had happened. Ryoma actually paid attention and nodded occasionally to show she should continue. And one again the regulars didn't know what to say.

"Echizen how could you, a cocky, arrogant, tennis Prince become friends with a girl who doesn't seem that interested in tennis?" Momo asked. The regulars never thought about that. How did Echizen manage to get her as a friend.

"We met when we were three and from then on we got closer and closer. She loves tennis just as much as I do, in fact she's the Princess," Ryoma gave them his blank stare as the regulars gave Ruby a hard look. She just giggled.

"Ryo-chan hurry! I wanna go the your old man before he grows older and dies of old age," Ruby whines. Ryoma chuckled at that, which made the regulars stare in shock, and smiled at Ruby, who smiled back.

When Ryoma was done they both left the school ground, Ruby took Ryoma's hand started swinging it back and forth, as the regulars watched.

"Maybe she's Ryoma's source of power," Fuji said quietly. The regulars were surprised by this statement but thought about it either way. And it may have been actually true. Maybe she was the one who gave Echizen strength, even though she miles away. Maybe that's what kept him going.

"The Prince and the Princess," Fuji smiled at the thought. Then all of the regulars did as well. Yes even Tezuka. Shocking! But this day seemed to be full of surprises.

Finally done!

Ryoma: about time...

vamp: *evil glare*

Ryoma: that doesnt wrk on me.

vamp: damn you Ryoma!

Ryoma: *smirks* I win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Together**

Ruby and Ryoma made their way to the Echizen household. They stopped waving their hands since Ruby got tired after 5 minutes of it. Now they were just walking hand in hand. And Ryoma didn't care, they always did this when they were younger.

When they made it, Ruby noted that it was a shrine. She looked at Ryoma, eyebrow raised.

"Don't ask," his face looked annoyed. Ruby giggled. They made it to the front of the house and went in. "Tadaima!" Ryoma said and then footsteps were heard.

"What took you so long, practice ended a while ago, you better have a good reason for-" Nanjirou Echizen stopped talking as soon as he saw Ruby. His eyes widened. "Rinko! Nanako!" he yelled, and more people came.

"What are you yelling about Nanjirou?" then her eyes widened as she saw Ruby as well. Then Nanako came behind her and was about to say something but when she saw Ruby she stopped immediately. They all stared at her with eyes wide as saucers.

"Ruby-chan!" Nanako and Rinko exclaim and ran at me and brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"How are you Ruby-chan, we haven't seen you in so long, when did you get here? How have you been since we left America? Has anything changed? Are you still playing tennis?" Nanako and Rinko ask a bunch of questions together.

"Uhh lets see, I'm good, I know, this morning, I've been good, not much, and DUHHH!" Ruby laughs and Nanako and Rinko chime in.

"So your still going at it huh?" Nanjirou smirks. Ruby smiles at him.

"Once again. DUHHH!" she exclaims. Then starts laughing again. And then to show that even though he annoying she missed him, Ruby runs at him and jumps in his arms, giggling.

Ruby is like family with the Echizen's, they all have a bond with her. But this is the 3rd time she has hugged Nanjirou since they met. Once when he agreed to train her, again when they all had to move, and now, of course. Nanjirou was always surprised each time, and this time is no exception. At first he didn't react but then he just smiled and hugged back.

Even though he would never admit it, he loved the girl like she were his own daughter. The whole family loved her. They saw her as family. And they let her stay over any time. In America, she practically lived with them.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Ruby-chan," Rinko asks her. Ruby always stayed over for dinner, and when she denied, she always ends up staying anyway. And this wasn't exception.

Ruby sat next to Ryoma and ate with the family. Everyone chatted happily and talked about things that they missed, or things that have changed. by the time they were done it was really late. And it was Friday so there was no school tomorrow. But Ryoma still had practice. So they told Ruby could stay over for as long as she would like. Like she always did.

After they cleared the table Rinko started washing the dishes. Nanako stayed with her, and Nanjirou started reading his perverted magazines. Ryoma went to his dresser and took out a plain white shirt and a pair of his shorts.

Ruby then went into the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. Ryoma sat on his bed changing. He noticed that his old man hadn't said anything about him and Ruby, like he usually does with other girls. But he never pushed it with Ruby. He cared too much about her.

Even though they messed with each other a lot he cared for her. Just like he cares for Ryoma, he's the same with Ruby. Rinko always saw the girl like a daughter. She always stayed by her when she needed a mother to teach her things. Since Ruby's mother was always over seas. She occasionally checked up on her and trusted Rinko to stay with Ruby.

Nanako looked at Ruby like a sister. They gossiped and did each others nails. Talked about guys. And sometimes when Ruby needed a sister, she was always there for her. Like a big sister should be.

Then there was Ryoga. Ryoma's older brother that left some time ago. But he and Ryoma met up a while back on a cruise, that ended up very badly. But he used to be around for when Ruby came into the picture. She would always jump on his back and he would give her piggy back rides. And when he picked on Ryoma she jumped on him and they started wrestling.

And when he left, she wasn't very happy about that. But said that one day Ryoga and him would meet again. And then soon she will see him again. And she was right about the first part, but he still hasn't come back.

Ruby came back into the room, her long hair wet and dripping, but she didn't bother touching it. The girl could go a weak without brushing her hair, and it would look like she styled it. Her hair was magical in a way. Her red eyes looked just like rubies. Her mother actually thought of the name the day she looked into her eyes. Red like rubies.

"Your turn!" she said, indicating that he has to take a bath now. "Its too bad that we're too old to take a bath together now. We used to when we were younger," she pouted.

Ryoma twitched a little.

"Don't ever repeat that out in public," he warned. She smirked.

"Why? Afraid your image would be ruined," it wasn't a question. Ryoma knew that she was joking around and Ruby knew he knew also. Ryoma gave her a playful glare. "What are you gonna do if I tell? Huh?" she pressed. Ryoma smirked. He got ready to pounce.

"This," then he jumped. Ryoma landed on top of her and started tickling like a mad man. Ruby was laughing and giggling and screaming. When she got up she ran down the stairs and ran around the kitchen, where everyone was gathered. But then were distracted by the commotion.

"Get away, away foul creature of the night!" she screamed laughing.

"Forget it, you asked for it!" Ryoma even smiled a bit, but everyone noticed. Ruby ran out the door to the yard and they started running around like crazy weirdoes.

_I haven't seen Ryoma so happy in a long time _Nanjirou thought to himself and smiled warmly at his son and the only girl that put a smile on his features.

Soon the two were tired and both collapsed to the cold ground the soft grass cushioning them. They stared at the night sky and then turned to each other.

"I really missed you, when you left I felt so empty, like a part of me was missing," she said, sadness visible in her eyes. Ryoma gave her a sad smile.

"Well now we're together again, and I felt the same way, I'm glad your back, I really missed you Ruby," and now Ryoma did something unexpected. HE HUGGED _HER_.

At first Ruby was a little surprised, but then she thought about the happy boy she had known in America, who always jumped up and down in joy, who jumped on Ruby when he hugged her. So she sighed and hugged him back. Then realized they were outside, and Ruby had just taken a bath so she was dirty again. So she had to take another bath.

"Oh come on!" she whined. Ryoma laughed silently. Finally he felt happy.

FIN!

Vamp: oh yah! Ryoma is so gushy! Haa!

Ryoma: you're the one that's making me do all of that…

Vamp: oh shut up, you love this

Ryoma: *twitch*

Vamp: haha payback, I win this round XP


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy**

Ruby once again had to go take a bath. Ryoma stayed in his room. He already took a bath before Ruby went in the second time. Then Karupin came into the room. Ryoma smiled at the cat.

"Karupin do you remember Ruby?" he asked the cat. Whose ears perked up at the sound of the familiar name. Ruby loved Karupin and Karupin loved Ruby, and still does.

And right on cue Ruby walks into the room drying her hair. When she look at the ground her eyes widen. She's speechless at first then…

"KARU-CHAN!" she yells. Ryoma knew that his parents heard that, but they got used to it in America, and honestly, they missed it.

"Where have you been? Were you running around again getting yourself lost, you crazy cat," Ruby holds Karupin close to her, and cradles her in her arms. Ryoma couldn't help but smile.

Ruby knew about how Karupin meant so much to Ryoma and how Ryoma really loved her. And Ruby grew attached to the cat. They always played together and she never stopped playing with the Himalayan.

Karupin started licking Ruby's cheek, which made her giggle. Then they looked at the time. It was late. So Ryoma jumped into bed, but Ruby was standing at the door.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked. Ruby looked at him with her big eyes.

"Now that we're older, do you think it's weird for us to share a bed?" she asked. Ryoma thought about it. To others it would be weird, but to Ryoma when Ruby is there, it isn't. it's just right.

"No," he simply states. Ruby shrugs and gets into bed with him and Karupin in the middle of them. Then they drift off into a sound sleep.

The next day Ryoma and Ruby wake up to Karupin meowing at them. They smiled at each other and then got up and stretched. Then went downstairs to eat.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

"There's the gem!" Nanjirou sometimes called Ruby a gem because of her name, and its to show that she is a precious gem to him. Ruby giggles at the nickname. Then her and Ryoma begin eating.

Ryoma had to drink 3 bottles of milk after he finished eating. Which Ruby couldn't help laughing at. And then they headed off to tennis practice. Well Ryoma did, but Ruby tagged along.

When they got there the whole team was waiting for them.

"Finally, Echizen your late! Again!" Momo yelled at his friend.

"Nya! Echizen brought his friend!" Kikumaru exclaims, after giving Ryoma a death hug. Then he walked over to Ruby who smiled at him and giggled.

"Kawaii!" he scooped up Ruby and spun her in circles, while giving her a death hug. When he put her down Ryoma held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"Wow, never had that experience before," she giggled. Then Inui came up to her.

"Would like to have another experience?" he asked, she looked at him questioningly. He took out a cup from no where. The contents were grean with some other mixes of colors in it.

Everyone turned pale. Except Fuji, who smiled, as always.

"Is it good?" she asked staring at the stuff unsure. Before anyone could say anything Fuji steps up quickly.

"Yes, I would recommend it," he smiles a sadists smile. Everyone shudders a bit. Even Tezuka! But Ruby just smiles back and nods. She takes the glass and chugs the stuff down. Then she starts tasting it. She licks her lips and everyone is waiting for a response.

"It's good!" she exclaims this time not bothering to fake anything... Of course Ryoma knew that Ruby always had strange taste in food, but this is a little too far. The whole team is staring at her like she just grew and alien head.

"What?" she asks. They sweat drop. She just shrugs and turns to Inui. "What's this stuff called?"

"Inui Juice Deluxe," he answers. Even though he made the juice, he never expected her to like it!

"You sure know how to make tasty things," she compliments. Some of the members anime fall, others sweat drop, and others are too speechless. Ryoma just gives her a weird look at shakes his head. Fuji laughs a little.

"I told you guys its good," he says happily. Ruby and Fuji smile at each other, but there is a very devilish aura surrounding them, which makes the regulars shiver.

"Ryoma, why does Ruby remind me of Fuji?" Momo asks.

"Because Ruby is a sadist," he answers. They look at him like he was crazy. "Yes I know she doesn't look it, but if you didn't know Fuji would you think he was a sadist?" he asks them.

They all think about it for a second.

"No," most of them chime in unison. Finally the two stopped smiling at each other and were now smiling at the team.

"Shall we begin practice," Fuji heads for the courts, along with Ruby, Ryoma and Tezuka follow behind them. Then the rest of the teams follows behind them.

And the matches begin. Everyone practiced at first, just basic swings, or practicing their moves, all that. Then Ryoma challenged Kawamura to a match, to test his own strength. As soon as Kawamura picked up the racket, his personality changed.

"BURNING!" he yelled. "COME ON BABY!" Ruby stared at the boy who was so quiet and shy just a few seconds ago.

"Kawamura is different when it comes to tennis," Tezuka explained to the confused girl. All the regulars gathered around Ruby to watch the match.

In the middle of the match, Ryoma was losing, bad. He keeps pushing himself to keep going. To win.

"He wont stop until he has won," Ruby muttered under her breath. But everyone heard. They gave her a look, but she was too into the match to notice it.

"Ryoma, I know you can do it! Win!" she yells. She knows that Ryoma wants to beat his father. But if he cant beat these people, the ones that are his obstacles, then he cant beat his father.

Right after she yelled that Ryoma felt a burst of energy, and fought with so much more power and speed. In the end, he won. Ruby smirked. The team was in shock really. Ryoma returned the Hadokyou and even used it! And that was all because Ruby cheered for him?

Tezuka and Fuji glance at Ruby who is smiling proudly at her friend. Kaidoh hisses slowly, showing that he is as surprised as anyone else. Inui is writing like crazy in his data book. And Momo and Eiji gawking at the sight as usual. Oishi comes up behind Tezuka.

"Maybe she is," he says. Tezuka nods.

"After this display, I have no doubt," he replies. Fuji smiles, and his eyes are open.

"This is just getting more and more interesting," he comments, his voice dark. Which makes that people closest to him shudder. Except Ruby who is still smiling. But then notices that Ryoma's wrist is throbbing, along with Kawamura's.

_That shot must be very powerful _she thinks. Then opens the gate and walks up to both of them. She brought her special bag with her just incase there are any serious injuries. You never know when playing tennis. They could be serious, or just weird.

"Give me your arms," she says, Ryoma does, but Kawamura is skeptical, can a little girl really heal a wrist?

But Ruby just works on Ryoma's. She examines it at first, then a noise is heard. Like bones crunching. And maybe that because she's snapping Ryoma's wrist. Then she takes out some ice and bandages, and wraps up the wrist.

When she's done Ryoma's wrist feels better. Ruby isn't a doctor. But she helped some in her time. They taught her things she needed to know so she could take care of Ryoma, if anything happened. And maybe herself, just incase.

She then brought her attention to Kawamura and finally gave her his arm. She did the same thing to his wrist that she did with Ryoma's. Except his wrist was a little worse off, since he's been using that Hadokyou for a while now.

But in the end, his wrist felt way better.

"Wow, arigato, Ruby-san," he smiles.

"You guys could call me Ruby, I don't like formalities. Right Ryo-kun?" she smiles slyly at Ryoma. Who smirks.

"Hai, Ru-chan," he replies.

"I call him Ochibi!" Eiji called out happily. Ruby smirked.

"Ehh, really Ochibi?" she directed that at Ryoma, who twitched.

"Say it again, I dare you," his voice was menacing, but Ruby smiling sadistically.

"O-chi-bi," she drags the words out. Ryoma snaps and starts chasing Ruby across the field. Just when they were at the Echizen estate. Ruby is screaming like crazy while Ryoma starts tickling her. The regulars watch.

_This girl, is so much more to Ryoma, and Ryoma means so much more to her, they just don't know that themselves (nya)…_ the regulars thought the same thing as they watched the scene in front of them. A small smile forming on their lips, some visible, some you have to staring at really hard just to find out they were smiling. But they were smiling non the less.

They knew that the two were happy to be together one again.

Vamp: awwwww!

Ryoma: zip it!

Vamp: why?

Ryoma: because I said so.

Vamp: why?

Ryoma: because I did.

Vamp: why?

Ryoma: because I'm going to make you regret saying why again. *glare*

Vamp:*gulp* ok! UNTIL NEXT TIME PPL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Judged Cover**

_Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't know that anyone liked my stories and was being weird, but some people want me to keep writing so this is the next chapter! =) I hope its good!_

Ryoma and Ruby were walking to Ruby's house to pick up some of her things that she needs since she'll be staying with the Echizen's. she took her toothbrush, some underwear, clothes, basic things. She then opened her closet and took out her precious racket.

She then met Ryoma outside. The regulars were there as well waiting. They were all done with practice and decided to hang around. They were staring at her tennis bag.

"What, Ryoma told you I liked tennis didn't he? He wasn't lying you know," Ruby smirks. Then her stomach growls like a lion. "Time to feed the beast!"

Ryoma and Momo then realize they were hungry as well.

"Then lets go eat!" Momo exclaims. "Eiji's paying!"

"Eh! Why me?" Eiji is now worried that he will have to pay for the two eating machines known as Ryoma and Momo. The two smirk.

"Come on lets go get some burgers Ruby-chan, Echizen!" Momo starts running to the burger joint. Ruby smiles and then her and Ryoma catch up to him. Ryoma takes Ruby's things since she was running and holding them at the same time. So now Ruby was holding the tennis bag and Ryoma was holding the duffel bag.

The other regulars were keeping their pace, while Eiji was dragging himself and Oishi was trying to comfort his friend. Fuji was smiling and Tezuka was the same stone faced guy as always. Inui was writing in his notebook some more facts about the team, while Takashi and Kaidoh are staring at him nervously.

When they all made it to the burger joint Ryoma, Momo, and Ruby decided they were starving and got 20 burgers each. They say they were way too hungry to just have 2.

Eiji stared at the three in shock along with mostly everyone in the group. But since Eiji had to pay, this was going to be tough on him.

"Saa… that girl is no ordinary girl," Fuji comments watching the trio stuff their face with burgers. Some on lookers staring in pure shock, and some in disgust.

"Definitely not. She doesn't act like the girls we have encountered before. Tomoka, Sakuno, even Ann didn't act like that," Inui observed.

"And didn't Ryoma say he didn't like girls with long hair, why does he hang out with Ruby so much when she has really long hair! Nya!" Eiji asks, confusion visible on his face. The regulars stop and think about that.

"How about we ask him," Fuji decides. Everyone agrees that's best.

When Ruby is done she goes to the bathroom because she had too many drinks after she was done eating the burgers. The regulars take this opportunity to ask Ryoma a couple of questions.

"Ne, Ochibi? Why do like Ruby when she has long hair, but you don't like other girls with long hair?" Eiji asks.

"Because…" Ryoma sighs. The regulars wait staring at their kohai. "When I was little and met Ruby she always had long hair. I always like it. When we left I told Ruby that she is the only girl with long hair that I ever liked, and she was always happy because of that. And I knew it was true. So when I see girls with hair as long as hers, I get mad at them. So Ruby's the only girl that has long hair that I can tolerate."

When Ryoma was done with his explanation the regulars were thinking about that now. Then Eiji squealed like a little girl.

"Kawaii! Ochibi is in LOVE!" he squeals.

"Really with who?" Ruby asks skipping to the group. They all look at her like she grew 6 heads.

"Uh no one!" Eiji replies rubbing the back of his head, while Ryoma has a small blush forming on his cheeks. Ruby notices.

"Eh! Ryoma do you really have a crush on someone! Who!" even though Ruby was acting happy, there was something inside her that made her heart hurt. She tried to ignore it, but someone noticed.

"Its no one. I don't have a crush on anyone," Ryoma says regaining his composure.

"Fine whatever you," Ruby sticks out her tongue at him. Then the mood quickly changes.

When they were walking around trying to kill time and just having some fun, some random guy runs past them and hits Fuji in the process, making him fall.

Tezuka and Eiji help him up while everyone is asking if he's ok. Then they notice that he was bleeding on the knee, and the arm. Where the man cut him with a knife.

"He stole my wallet, shoot!" Fuji sighs trying to calm down. But Ruby was pissed!

She grabs the duffel bag that Ryoma was holding and throws it at the man that was till running. The man falls and Ruby runs to him. The regulars saw this and followed close behind her.

When Ruby gets there, she grabs the man by the collar and punches him right in the face. Which makes the regulars freeze in place. Except Ryoma who has seen this happen before.

"What the fuck! Little girl you don't know who your messing with!" the man takes out his knife and tries to stab her. But she grabs him arm and twists it, turn the man around, and pins him to the ground with his hand behind his back. She grabs his knife.

"I think its you who doesn't know who he's messing with," her voice is deadly. "You hurt one of my friends and you better apologize and return what belongs to him. Now." the man is now seriously afraid and nods quickly.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! The wallets in my pocket please don't hurt me!" he yells.

Ruby takes the wallet and lets the man go. But he didn't get far when the police he had been running from come and find him. But he doesn't mind anymore, he jumps into the police car and closes the door hoping the girl wont come for him.

Ruby giggles then turns to the regulars. She walks up to Fuji and hands him his wallet.

"Lets get those wounds cleaned up!" she says happily. They were nearby a park so there was a bathroom around there, so they made a stop there to let Fuji heal.

Oishi took out the first aid kit once again since they had needed it that day as well. She cleans up the blood and some dirt and applies the bandages.

"There that should help!" she smiles at Fuji who smiles back.

"Arigato, Ruby-chan," he says gratefully. Since no one has really done anything like that for him. He's always been the one protecting his loved ones. What a turn of events.

"Ruby that was very dangerous, next time find a safer way to handle things," Tezuka tells her sternly. But he is glad that she cares that much for the team that she would do anything or them. "But its good that you didn't let your guard down."

Ruby smiles at him and he gives a microscopic smile back. But she sees it. She sees everything (except her own feelings).

But the team is also very glad that she stood up for Fuji, since Fuji never really asks for help. And Fuji is usually the one protecting them. Now Ruby comes along and she helps him when he needs it. Even though she isn't on the team, she feels like a member.

Ryoma smirks at Ruby, she just smiles. She knew it was dangerous. But he was hurt, and the man deserves to go to jail.

Soon they all decide to go home, it was getting late. Fuji calls his sister to pick him up since Ruby didn't let him go by himself. Her exact words were:

"A lot of guys would mistake you for a girl Fuji-sempai! They would try to rape you and then I would have to and kill all of them! Its better if you had someone pick you up!"

So she stayed with him until his sister came and they said goodbye. Everyone else had already left before. So her and Ryoma walked home together.

While they were walking it was silent. The sun was setting. And Ryoma and Ruby were holding hands. Ryoma's other hand was in his pocket, while he was keeping his normal look. And Ruby was smiling like an idiot.

Its true what they say, never judge a book by its cover, because it could beat your ass senseless.

Vamp: ok we revealed another side of Ruby!

Ryoma: yah, cant wait for you to get into more detail on her.

Vamp: noooo! Don't ruin it!

Ryoma: well you should tell them!

Vamp: fine! Soon you will learn more secrets about Ruby's dark past!

Ryoma: good girl

Vamp: oh shut up… until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Back**

Ruby was in Ryoma's room again. Nanako, Nanjirou, and Rinko were downstairs doing whatever it is they do. Well Nanjirou of course reads his pervy magazines, that's no surprise.

Ruby was sitting on Ryoma's bed with him next to her. They were reading a tennis magazine. Their tennis bags on the ground next to the bed. Karupin in Ruby's lap while her tail was swishing against Ryoma's legs.

Ruby then pointed to a player in the magazine and started laughing.

"Look at his face! He looks so stupid!" tears started forming in her eyes as she kept laughing. "How did he get to pros!"

"I don't know, but I doubt he'll last at all," Ryoma smirked at the picture. Ruby giggled.

"I agree!" she laughed.

"We should go to bed, we have to go out again tomorrow with the team, more practice and all," Ryoma explained.

"Fine," Ruby replied and put the magazine away. They both cuddled up into bed with Karupin in the middle of them.

"Night Ryo-kun," she whispered smiling at her best friend.

"Night Ru-chan," Ryoma's eyes were soft and happy as he smiled a real smile back at her. Then they both fell into their own dreams.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Ruby yelled annoyed to be disturbed in her sleep.

"You turn it off!" Ryoma shot back.

"I don't wanna!" Ruby countered. Ryoma sighs and gets up to turn the alarm off. But he had to reach over Ruby to do that, so when he looked down, his face was centimeters away from Ruby's.

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Then both blushed.

"Uh sorry," Ryoma pushes himself away, still blushing.

"Its ok," Ruby was also still blushing. The two look at the time.

"WE'RE LATE!" they both yell in unison. Then they jump out of bed and start gathering their things and hopping around trying to get their clothes on.

"You ready?" Ryoma asks opening his door holding his tennis bag.

"Yeah, lets go!" Ruby grabs her tennis bag as well and they both run past Rinko and Nanako saying morning grabbing some toast and an apple and ran out the door passing the old man.

"You two need to learn to be more punctual!" he yells at them.

"Coming from him, that really means something…" Ruby stated. Ryoma sighed.

They made it to the tennis courts at last. Where everyone was waiting impatiently.

"Echizen! Ruby! Your late!" Momo scolds them. Ruby sticks her tongue out at him and he gets a vein. Ryoma sweat drops.

"Oh, Ruby, you brought your tennis bag today. Are you going to play as well?" Fuji asks.

"Well I haven't played in a while, so I thought I would play a bit today. Momo could be my opponent!" Ruby beams. Momo gets cocky.

"Your never going to beat me!" he says happily. Ruby smirks mischievously.

"We'll see about that."

They all head to the courts. Ryoma didn't want to play any matches and was content with watching Ruby's. the regulars decided they would also like to really see why Ryoma has interest in this girl. Other then the fact that they met when they were younger and had been friends for years. She must be a very good player for them to bond.

The match began. Momo was showing off his moves and jumping like a mad man. Ruby was playing with her left hand. Her shots were powerful and fast but Momo was used to Ryoma's shots and easily countered them.

Ruby saw that she was losing this battle so she decided to stop messing around. It was her turn to serve. She switched her racket to her right hand.

"What!" Momo cried.

"Eh! She's right handed!" Eiji exclaimed. The team looked to their super rookie, who was smirking. Ruby smiled. Then giggled.

"Your face is hilarious Momo-sempai! Its like you've seen a ghost!" she laughed. Kaidoh stiffened at the word ghost, and hissed quietly.

Ruby got into her serving position. In a second the ball was gone from her hands and on the other side of the court.

"You blinked," she giggled. Inui was the one keeping score and writing some very, VERY interesting things down in his notebook. Then he realized what happened and called the appropriate score.

Momo couldn't move. He was staring at the girl with wide eyes. She stared laughing.

"I told you I love tennis! I love it, its fun!" and the game continued from there. But didn't get far. Ruby won soon after. Score was 6-4.

"Yay! I won!" Ruby ran to Ryoma who smiled at her. She gave him a hug and laughed.

"That felt so good I haven't played like that in a while!" she exclaims happily. Then she hears her phone ringing. She walks over to her tennis bag and opens it revealing her red cell phone. Her eyes widen at the number.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah I'm fine. Yeah I'm having lots of fun. Do you remember Ryoma? Yeah he's here too, did you know that? Hmm? Oh… he is… you are…? When? Yeah I'll be home soon. Ok bye," she hangs up her head was down. Her hair covered her eyes. All signs of happiness gone.

"I have to go," she puts her things in her tennis bag and starts walking away. Her voice was still ringing in the regulars ears, the darkness in it. The hate, the sadness, the pain.

"Wait-" Kawamura was about to grab her but Ryoma stopped him. He looked down at the boy who's eyes had mixed emotions. They showed hate, sadness, and desperation.

"Echizen, what's going on?" Fuji asks. Ryoma shakes his head not able to speak.

"Echizen." Tezuka's voice rings out through the silence. Ryoma glances at his boucho. Then sighs.

"He's back," his voice dark, filled with venom and pure hatred. They have never heard him speak like that.

"Who's back?" Oishi asks, uncertainly.

"Ruby's father."

Vamp: didn't see that coming, now did you!

Ryoma: your getting annoying…

Vamp: oh shut up!

Ryoma: no.

Vamp: grrr… alright next time there will be more info on The Father! And thank you to those who have commented on my stories and are supporting me! Your all awesome! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets **

"Ryoma tell us what Ruby's father did to her," Kawamura slowly said. Ryoma sighed quietly trying to calm down.

"He's not really her father, more like step-father," Ryoma explains. The team stares at him waiting for him to continue. "Ruby's father died when she was little, she cried a lot after that. We met one day when she was crying and I thought she could use a friend. She told me her story. I told her I'd protect her."

Ryoma's eyes softened at the memory. The regulars gave sympathetic looks to their young kohai. Ryoma took in a shaky breath and continues.

"Her mom remarried later. The man was vicious. Since Ruby's mom left home a lot she never really knew what was going on. But then she walked in on him one day and saw him holding Ruby by the hair ready to strike."

Ryoma's aura darkened and his voice became acid.

"Her mom tried to get her and leave. She told him she's leaving him and never wants to see him again. But he slapped her and said if she ever left him, he would kill her and Ruby. She couldn't call the police, afraid he'll hurt Ruby if she did. Since he works a lot as well he leaves town and doesn't come back for a while. The times he does, Ruby's mom makes sure she does too. Not wanting Ruby to be alone with him."

The regulars were now in a state of shock. Mixed emotions taking over as they tried to calm down.

"He doesn't let them leave the house or do anything outside. Ruby is only allowed to go to school and come home. And she especially cant see me. He threatened her saying if she does, he'll make sure I die. Every time he's here Ruby tries to be the same happy girl she always was. But its getting harder and harder for her…" Ryoma trails off.

He doesn't look at his friends in fear that they might see how much it hurt him to see Ruby going through this. But the regulars dint have to see his face to know, since they were feeling almost the same thing.

"I have to go…" Ryoma's voice was low. And there was a hint of sadness in it. The regulars looked at each other and seemed to be in deep thought.

"We have work to do." Tezuka blurts.

"What! Boucho how could you think about tennis after all of that!" Momo yells at his captain. Fuji chuckles a bit and smiles.

"I think he was talking about helping Ruby, Momo," he says. Momo stares at him sempai then rubs the back of his head nervously and apologizes to Tezuka, who looks annoyed.

"So what did you have in mind?" Oishi asks. Everyone looks at him. Oishi wasn't the kind of person who would just go along with something like this. He would say that they should call the cops and let them handle it. But he was just as mad as anyone else, and wanted to do something about this.

"We need a plan," Inui says as he, like everyone else, looks right at Fuji.

"Saa… I may have a couple things in mind," Fuji's opens his eyes and they show an icy blue color. He smirked like he just committed the best murder ever. Everyone shuddered.

"Lets begin." and they began plotting.

When Ruby got home her mother ran right into her and held her tight. Right behind her came the man that ruined their life more then it was.

"There you are you fucking shit, go and make me a sandwich! I'm starving!" he yells and takes a chug of beer. Ruby walks past him and into the kitchen.

"And you bitch! How dare you run away from me. I don't care who walks through that door, you stay where I tell you to stay! You got that!" a slap is heard in the other room. Then crying and whimpering.

"Yes," Ruby hears her mother sob. "I'm sorry."

"Disgusting piece of shit," then the TV is turned on. Ruby sneaks to her mother and brings her into the kitchen where she bandages her up. Then her mother embraces her and starts sobbing quietly. Ruby tries not to.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobs. Ruby strokes her mother's long hair. Ruby got her looks from her mother. The long red hair, the red eyes, and skin. Her mother was a famous singer named Rubellite Fiera. And was very famous.

Her father was a man with great passion for tennis, that's what she got from him. Ruby has the most amazing voice, but her passion is tennis. So her father and her were very close. When he died she couldn't stop the tears. Then she met Ryoma who took her to his dad, and from there Nanjirou Echizen was the one who taught her the rest. When she played, it was like she was with her father, playing right next to him.

But his man that claims to be her father, will never be anything to her. Ever. She held her mother close and didn't let go, and they stayed like that until the man woke up and separated them. Slapped Ruby and took her mother to their room, and all Ruby could do was sit on the ground and listen to her mothers crying, while she cried as well.

The next day was school and everyone went to their classrooms and did what they were supposed to. Ruby didn't talk the whole day. She stared out the window. She would occasionally smile at Ryoma who smiled back, but that was it.

The regulars noticed this and weren't very happy about it.

"Ok Fuji, you sure this is legal? couldn't we get arrested for it?" Oishi asked.

"Does it matter, that man should have been arrested long ago," Fuji snarled. Oishi nodded in understanding.

"Alright mamushi, you ready for this!" Momo exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Fshuu," came the reply. Momo and Kaidoh didn't argue the whole day. They agreed on things and helped each other out, and giving advice. They must really hate this man if they were willing to work together. The kept plotting getting everything together.

"We're ready! Nya!" Eiji jumped 3 feet in the air. They all smiled, some smirked, and they were ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love **

Ryoma woke up to find Ruby by him on the bed, sleeping with Karupin in her arms. He looked around the room and saw no one else was there . They must have all went to eat something. He gently nudged Ruby.

Ruby stirred a little then slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Ryoma's beautiful golden cat-like ones. Her eyes widened slightly and then they blurred.

"Ryoma," she whispered. She slowly got away from Karupin trying not wake him, then glomped Ryoma, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad your ok. Baka! What were you thinking! You could have died," she choked out.

"I'm sorry, and by the way," Ryoma took Ruby by the shoulders and made her face him. He smiled at her. "I love you too."

The space between them was gone in an instant. Ruby couldn't move at first but then she realized what happened and kissed back immediately. They broke apart soon for air.

"And here I thought you didn't hear me," she giggled.

"I hear everything, and thank you for the lullaby," he laughed, the door then opened to reveal the regulars and the rest of the adults. They were all smiling and some grinning.

The all knowing mother and Fuji were smirking smugly but then started chuckling. Ryoma and Ruby blushed.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. They all nodded, trying to hold back their laughter. Nanjirou, Momo, and Eiji were having the hardest time with that.

Ruby got up and slammed the door in their faces.

"No eavesdropping!" but she knew they would anyway. She laughed a bit and then jumped on the bed. Ryoma laughed at her.

"I'm glad your back," he said happily.

"I'm glad to be back, and I'm glad I have such wonderful friends and family," she smiled at him.

"I love you," he whispered getting closer.

"I love you too," she whispered back as they shared a passionate kiss, that was soon interrupted by Karupin who got between them and started purring. Ruby and Ryoma laughed, while still holding hands and petting Karupin.

Both of them knew they were going to be together for a very long time, and nothing could be more true.

Vamp: this was the final chapter people! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it haha! XP! Oh and I'm going to be writing a new Prince of Tennis story only this one will be yaoi, I'm just thinking about the pairing right now. So I could use some help on that, I know Ryoma will be uke but I need a seme! Ugh! Oh well! I'll get it!

Thank you to those who read my stories I hope you like the ones in the hopefully near future! TEEHEE!


End file.
